


The Erotic Pink and White Power Rangers

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers (Boom! Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Takes place within the pages of Boom! Studios Power Rangers, after issue 52. Kimberly laments on her confrontation with Lord Drakkon, Willing to try and forget, Kimberly seeks solace with her lover, Tommy Oliver. They come together in a special way as they get deep with one another, revealing to one another their greatest fears regarding Lord Drakkon.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Erotic Pink and White Power Rangers

_**Greetings! DC-MarvelGirl 1997 here with another erotic one shot, this one dedicated to the Power Rangers comics. We all saw in issue 52 how close Drakkon got to corrupting Kimberly. This story is of her reflecting upon the aftermath of it all, leading to her having an erotic moment with her lover and White Tiger, Tommy.** _

_'This here means psychic communication and inner thoughts.'_

**_Just to note that this story will be containing some graphic sexual content. So if you aren't of age or maturity to view such content, do not read. Also to note I do not own any of the characters used here, so do not sue. And above all, be sure to REVIEW!_ **

* * *

**The Erotic Pink and White Rangers (takes place after issue 52)**

**The Command Center - Kimberly’s Quarters**

_“Kimberly, did you come all the way down here just to tell me that … or to maybe put an arrow between my eyes?”_

_“You don’t think I can do it?”_

Drakkon’s words echoed in her ears as she lay on her bed in the Command Center. Kimberly Anne Hart lay wide awake in her quarters, restless. She knew beyond no doubt that there was no way she’d be able to return home. So, she opted for hiding in her room, knowing if she told her mother she was staying by Aisha’s, that her mother wouldn’t care at this point. She stayed there so often, her and Aisha’s mothers didn’t even have to call and check. 

But Kimberly wished that she could forget the events from earlier. She’d gone down to confront Lord Drakkon, her boyfriend’s darker counterpart from _a_ future. The fact that multiple timelines existed throughout the Morphin Grid still surprised her more than it should have. But Drakkon’s words and his tone were the very thing that left the girl so restless. 

Given the circumstances, Kim remained proud of herself that she hadn’t succumbed to Drakkon’s manipulations. Her alternate counterpart Ranger Slayer may have been weak, but Kim outright refused to be that. She also understood her current lover, Tommy Oliver, refused to become Drakkon. Of course, Drakkon was still trying to convince the pair that they weren’t so different. 

_‘Maybe I should have put an arrow right between his fucking eyes,’_ thought Kim, rolling over onto her side as she glanced at a photograph that consisted of her and the original five Rangers. 

It still baffled her that Zach, Jase, and Trini weren’t in Switzerland. They were in outer _fucking_ space as Omega Rangers per Zordon’s request. The fact that her three best friends had outright lied to her, Tommy, and Billy for so long still irked her skin. But she also had the understanding that the three were thrust into that position, and that “Switzerland” for a teen’s peace conference sounded so much better and less shocking. 

But the three of the original five Rangers were only partially on her mind. Looking at the photograph, it was of them freshman year shortly after Kim moved to town. In the photograph, Kim was on Jason's back, her legs hooked around his waist as he held on her. Trini was looked at Jason with an enamored look in her eyes, as if she were secretly in love with him. Billy and Zach were both huddled closely to them, grinning widely. In the picture, Kim's hand grasped a bag of blue cotton candy while Trini clutched a giant stuffed monkey Jason had won for her. They'd been at the Angel Grove State Fair. Those were the simpler days, where they didn't have to worry about saving the planet from Putties and monsters.

She had to admit that she hadn’t made it easy for them. She’d at first kept them away from her. No one wanted to be known as the girl with fighting parents. In a town like Angel Grove where everyone was a huge gossip whore, word about fighting parents spread like a plague. Unfortunately, Kim lashing out at Zach when he was just trying to serve her that evening led to her reputation in town. She looked sweet, but inside, she was feisty and didn’t take people’s bullshit. It was because of that tenacity and fearlessness that allowed her to stand up to bullies like Bulk and Skull. 

Glancing at the photo of her, Zach, Jason, Trini, and Billy, she could still hardly believe those four chose her as a friend. Yet freshman year, they allowed her in and things were simple. She wished that her life right now consisted of her giving tips to Zach on how to woo Angela before the school dance. She wished she could be at a nail salon with Trini. Hell, she’d even take Jason’s karate lessons or Billy’s math tutoring sessions over where she currently was. 

_‘Everything else seems so much more appealing. Too bad Zordon just HAD to thrust me the responsibility of being the Pink Power Ranger,’_ Kim thought, blinking her brown eyes hard as she willed for sleep to come. It was two in the morning. She had an environmental science test the next day, and she did _not_ need sleep deprivation to be the reason why she failed her exam. But her conversation with Drakkon from earlier was edged into her psyche. 

_“You know, when you were my Ranger Slayer, you told me so many secrets about your life. Personal things you’d never told anyone else. You know how I can tell when you’re lying? Your lips are moving. You told me how you really feel about your parents. How you secretly flirt with your friends just to make sure they like you. How you love to lie even for no reason …”_

_‘I hate to admit it, but he’s right,’_ thought Kimberly. _‘Why does Drakkon always have to be right about ME? He may be twisted, but he DOES make a point.’_

It was almost as though he were taunting her, despite him being locked in their dungeon in the sublevels of the Command Center. Drakkon was powerless, yet he had so much power over Kimberly and Tommy. They were the ones he looked to use and control. He was so convinced that he could corrupt them and turn them to his side. Kimberly did secretly sometimes wonder what would happen if she ever _did._

 _‘What kind of life would I lead?’_ she thought as her eyes opened once more. _‘No … No I won’t give Drakkon that satisfaction. We all have a dark side. I know Tommy has got one. But if we really WERE like Drakkon says we are, we would have succumbed a long time ago … right?’_

But Kim also couldn’t deny Drakkon knew everything about her. She never told anybody that she hated her mother and father … especially her father. She never told anyone that she was sick of being the weakling on the team … the one who constantly got kidnapped. Instead, it was easier to be the gymnast and cheer captain of Angel Grove High School. It was easier acting like “Little Miss Perfect.” If she told anyone of her inner demons, those would just be used against her. 

Groaning in frustration, Kim kicked the blankets off her legs. She suddenly felt an overwhelming urgency to go to her boyfriend’s quarters in the Command Center. She _had_ to tell him. 

_‘It’s not like he’s gonna turn into … into THAT sicko sitting downstairs in a cage,’_ thought Kim. _‘Besides, even if Tommy WERE to succumb to becoming that, he would have stayed that way a long time ago. And that’s ESPECIALLY if we hadn’t freed him of Rita’s spell. Drakkon is a byproduct of RITA’S doing, because SHE saw something in Tommy to create a green Power Ranger. Whatever the fuck she thought she may have seen in him, she pulled that out of thin air! I just know it. Because Tommy’s NOT that guy. If he WERE, then he would have chosen that path before Rita even GAVE him powers.’_

 **_‘Are you certain of that Kimberly?’_ ** she heard Drakkon taunting her. Somehow, like her and Tommy, Drakkon had a telepathic connection with her. He was able to get into her head despite being locked up. **_‘Because I know you both better than you know yourselves. I know all your weaknesses. I know your desires. And I damn well know that your compassion and your humility are the very things that hold you back. You can make this so easy, Kimberly.’_ **

_‘Shut the FUCK up!’_ Kimberly thought angrily. _‘Get out of my head you perverse! I’m done listening to you and your babbling.’_

**_‘Then why are you communicating with me right now, Pinkie?’_ **

_‘I said SHUT UP!’_ Kim stalked out of her quarters and walked down the halls towards Tommy’s. 

She needed to block Drakkon’s rhetorics out of her mind. She was done listening to his bullshit and mind games. 

That night to bed, she’d only worn a pair of pink, lace, bikini panties and an oversized white T-shirt. She’d been so irritated and left fuming over Drakkon’s taunting that she’d forgotten to wear sleep pants. Not that that mattered, though. She just needed comfort from her boyfriend. She needed something _normal._ Oftentimes, she _wished_ she could have a normal teenage life, where all she had to worry about was cheer, gymnastics, the mall, and date nights. _That_ would certainly beat all the crap that got unpacked earlier. 

Walking through the halls until she reached the men’s quarters, she passed Billy’s room, where she heard the blue Ranger to be wide awake. 

_‘Billy … I want to say I’m surprised he’s still awake and working, but I’m not. He was always a workaholic for as long as I’ve known him,’_ thought Kimberly. 

_‘I heard that, Kim,’_ Billy told her via telepathy. 

Kim telepathically stuck her tongue out at him. _‘Totally not my fault that you stay up so late. You should get some sleep.’_

 _‘Adhere to your own enlightenment, Kim,’_ said Billy. 

Kim rolled her eyes and flashed the middle finger towards Billy’s door. But Billy gave a telepathic “tut tut” of disapproval.

 _‘Kimberly, there is no need for such obscene gestures,’_ Billy replied, sounding like a mother hen.

Kim rolled her eyes once more, approaching the room that was at the end of the hall which belonged to the resonate White Tiger. Opening the door to Tommy’s room, she felt his presence in her mind … a presence of warmth and familiarity and _normalcy._ After feeling such darkness in her mind from her encounter with Drakkon earlier, Kim _needed_ Tommy’s warmth that night as she walked in. 

Only when she walked in, she saw Tommy sitting up in his bed, wearing only a pair of white boxer briefs. It didn’t surprise her in the least bit. Tommy almost _always_ slept half-naked. 

“Can’t sleep, either?” she asked him. 

Tommy nodded as Kim shut his door and sat on the bed beside him, bringing her knees to her chest. 

“I heard about you confronting Lord Drakkon today,” said Tommy. “I want to say that was badass … but I also heard about what he tried doing.” 

“Of course, you did,” Kim mumbled, snuggling into her lover as she closed her eyes. Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulders tightly, kissing her in her hair. “He got close … _oh_ he was so close to making me like … like _him._ ” 

“But you proved him wrong, beautiful,” Tommy murmured, kissing her again. 

“But I was _also_ close to proving him right,” murmured Kim. “ _God_ I _fucking_ hate him. He claims he knows me so well. And then he worms his way into my head to make me think like he does. I just want him _out_ of our lives, Tommy.” 

“You know I would _never_ become that,” declared Tommy quietly. 

“But aren’t you _ever_ afraid that you could become like him? Ever since you learned of him, you haven’t been yourself, handsome,” she said. 

Tommy swallowed. “Are you kidding? I’m _fucking_ terrified, Kim,” he said. “But I also know at the end of the day I have you. And I damn well know if I were to succumb to that, you’d kick my ass and emasculate me.” 

Kim smiled sardonically. “Damn straight,” she said. “And the same thing goes with me. You wouldn’t dare let that happen.” 

“Because I love you too much to let you become _that,_ ” Tommy told her, tilting her face towards him so he could kiss her passionately. 

Kim sighed, closing her eyes as she melted into the kiss, slipping Tommy some tongue as she let out a quiet moan. Breaking from the kiss, she whispered, “Tommy.” 

“Mmmh?” Tommy hummed out. 

“I … I was so scared today,” Kim murmured. 

“Scared how?” asked Tommy. 

“Scared that Drakkon was going to use me the way he used my counterpart from that future,” murmured Kim, shuddering slightly. “I just … I _know_ that there are so many possibilities for our future. But the only future that I want is the one with _you._ But I’m also scared, and not just because of what Drakkon told me downstairs earlier. I’m scared, because my father had been unfaithful. The last thing that I want is to turn out like my mother … naive and marrying someone fresh out of high school because she’s stupidly in love.”

“Love doesn’t make you stupid,” Tommy whispered, kissing her lips again. 

“How can you say that?” asked Kim. “So many people think love and compassion make you weak. And Drakkon came so damn close to proving that to me today. He told me he knows _everything_ because he is you. He told me that I didn’t kill him because I am weak … because there’s a part of me that believes he can be saved, simply because he is you from another timeline.” 

“That isn’t your fault, Kim,” Tommy told her sternly. “Your compassion and wanting to fix other people doesn’t make you a weak person and you damn well know that. Do not listen to a _word_ that comes out of Drakkon’s mouth. He tried turning me, too, at one point. Do not let him get into your head like that.” 

“It’s kinda hard not to, since he knows us both _so well,_ ” said Kim, snuggling further into her boyfriend's arms as she sighed. 

“He likes to think that he does. But we’ll prove him wrong. And we will do that by working our lives away to prove that we won’t become like he is. You wanna know why?” Tommy asked her. 

“Why?” Though Kim already knew the answer. 

“We’ve got something that he does not have. Love … passion. And as long as we share our love with one another, no one can break that,” Tommy told her. 

Kimberly nodded, tilting her head upwards and kissing Tommy this time a little harder, slipping him some tongue as she moaned. Her hands moved to his chest, rubbing it as Tommy’s arms wrapped around her tightly. He pressed her back into his white pillows, kissing her just as fervently and allowing his passion to take over. His hands traveled blindly as he closed his eyes, feeling Kimberly up over her sleep shirt as they started to moan. Suddenly, both felt an overwhelming urgency to make love. Part of sharing that love and passion that they both had for one another was being intimate on every level with one another. If that meant making love in the early hours of the morning, they did not care. 

Kim’s hands clawed at Tommy’s chest as she purred into the kisses that Tommy pressed to her lips. Their tongues danced in one another’s mouths as they moaned harmoniously. Tommy prowled over her like the tiger he was, feet digging into the mattress as he rubbed his hands all over Kimberly. And Kimberly, like the pterodactyl she was, gracefully raked her fingers over Tommy’s bare skin, feeling up his muscled chest and beautiful arms as his hair slipped over his shoulders. 

Their moans synced together perfectly as they kissed fervently, rubbing and touching one another. Kim’s hands worked like a pterodactyl’s talons, her fingers tracing Tommy’s abs and biceps as he rubbed her thighs and long legs slowly. Before Kim knew it, she was sitting up so Tommy could peel her sleep shirt off and over her head. It revealed her generously-sized breasts that were free as Tommy worked his hands over her chest, rubbing her breasts. 

Kim let out a soft moan as Tommy rubbed her breasts gently. He grasped both her breasts in his hands, kneading them and rubbing them as he leaned his head down to kiss the sensitive flesh. His tongue licked Kimberly’s breasts as he pinched her nipples to harden them. This action caused Kim to let out a moan of pleasure as her eyes closed. 

“Ohhhhhhhh!” Kim moaned, taking in the sensation of her lover rubbing her breasts. For a girl who had so much distrust in men for most of her life due to fighting parents, finding a man who was so faithful left her in a whirlwind. Never once did she think she could find a man as good as Tommy. Unlike her father, he was faithful and loyal. He stayed by her and supported her constantly. And he showed her what love looked like. 

Tommy continued to rub her breasts in his powerful hands, pinching her nipples and licking and kissing them. His tongue worked underneath her breasts before he motorboated her, rubbing his face in between her titties as her moans grew a little louder. Just feeling Tommy’s hands on her breasts was sending Kim into a world of arousal. She gasped as Tommy’s tongue licked the flesh in between her titties. She pressed her head back further into the pillows as she felt her pussy moistening. She became aware of a hot feeling in between her legs as Tommy continuously rubbed her breasts. 

Slowly, Tommy went from kissing the flesh in between Kim’s breasts to kissing her down her stomach, his tongue trailing downward as Kim’s moans grew louder. 

_‘Oh, Tommy …’_ thought Kimberly. _‘Your tongue … your hands … so powerful!’_

 _‘Glad I haven’t lost my touch there, beautiful,’_ replied Tommy as he licked her flesh in between kisses. His hands then worked town to Kim’s panties, gently touching her covered pussy which caused Kim’s back to arch sharply. 

“Ohhhhh!” Kim moaned again as Tommy’s hand stroked her crotch area, which caused the heat in between her legs to grow even more. Suddenly, she was aware of a wetness there as her panties slowly became too much of a burden.

Tommy’s hands moved to grasp the sides of her panties and he yanked them down, tossing them to the side to marvel at the sight of her hot pussy. He then began to finger Kim’s hot folds to further wet them, which caused Kim’s back to arch again on the bed as she pushed her legs up. Tommy pushed her legs apart until they were in a large V, giving him the perfect access to Kim’s hot folds of her pussy. He fingered at her clit, stroking it and exciting it as Kim’s gasps grew a little louder. 

_‘That’s right, Tommy! Touch my pussy!’_ Kim said through their connection. 

_‘Don’t worry, Kimberly. I won’t leave you hanging.’_

Tommy continued fingering the folds of Kim’s vagina, rubbing them to further excite them before bringing his head down to moisten her folds. The moment his tongue touched Kim’s pussy, Kim squealed in delight, closing her eyes even more. 

“Oooooh … yes … yes Tommy! Eat my pussy! Make me wet!” Kim cried out as she felt Tommy’s tongue moistening her folds. But the moment his tongue stimulated her clit, her vagina felt overwhelmingly hot, itchy, and wet as she gasped and moaned. And as he listened to her erotic moans, Tommy felt an overwhelming bulge in his boxers as they grew tight. But he kept moistening the folds of Kim’s pussy as her womanly fluids spilled out onto his bed.

Tommy’s moans harmonized with Kim’s as he licked her up her slit until her pussy was soaking wet. Upon making sure Kim’s pussy was nice and wet and swollen, he rose up as his boxers grew even tighter. He groaned as Kim’s hands grasped at his boxers, yanking them down and freeing his manhood. Upon feeling the air around his cock, Tommy sighed in relief as he shrugged out of his boxers. Kim reached a hand over, stroking his cock with her hand before encouraging Tommy silently to place his cock in her mouth. 

Tommy groaned as he rose until his cock was right by Kim’s head. Kimberly’s mouth engulfed around the hardened anatomy, sucking and eating his dick as Tommy’s moans grew even louder. 

Tommy gasped as Kim’s tongue licked up his dick, eating him out erotically. He humped inside her mouth, releasing his masculine juices into Kimberly’s open mouth. Kim gasped as his sperm made its way down her throat, but she swallowed it down like a champ, continuing to suck hard. He humped inside her mouth even more, groaning and grunting as his feet dug into the mattress of his bed. And Kimberly with her years of gymnastics training showed some skill, hooking her legs around Tommy’s back to pull him in closer so she could eat out his cock more. Her drool rolled down the side of her mouth, but Kim in that moment didn’t give two fucks. It would have to take an all out assault by Rita Repulsa or even Lord Zedd to distract her from this glorious moment. 

Kim continued sucking her lover’s member until finally, she felt the overwhelming desire to have his cock in her pussy. She pulled her mouth away, gasping as she said via her telepathy: 

_‘Fuck me, Tommy! Fuck me until I cum!’_

_‘I will make you cum, Kim. Don’t worry. A leader doesn’t let down his team, especially his BEAUTIFUL girlfriend,’_ Tommy told her, lowering himself down until he was rubbing the tip of his cock against Kim’s inner folds. It caused Kim to gasp and squeal in erotic delight as she began thrusting her hips up on the bed in excitement, ready for her boyfriend to fuck her hard. 

Kim began gasping as Tommy’s cock went in a little more into her folds so he could stimulate her clit. She was already moaning as her entire body grew sweaty with arousal. Tommy was already sweating like an animal, groaning as he thrust his hips until his cock was in Kim’s pussy. The moment Kim felt Tommy’s penis hit her vagina, she moaned very loudly. 

_“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!”_ Kim moaned, eyes flying open as Tommy pulled out, and then thrust back in to stimulate her lady parts. His cock kept hitting her pussy until he was deeper into her. Her pussy was so tight … so wet … so hot around his bulging cock as he groaned loudly. 

“Oh … Kim … pussy so tight!” he grunted as he thrust in and out of her pussy. He was in search of her G-spot, knowing once he found it, Kim would cum. 

Kim, who laid there horny as hell, anticipated this as she panted and moaned each time Tommy’s cock hit her pussy. She just kept squealing and moaning in pleasure as Tommy stimulated her clit until finally, he hit her G-spot. Upon feeling it, Kim’s eyes widened as she moaned. 

“OOOH! Oh … Tommy I feel you … so deep!” she cried out. 

“So hot … so tight … so wet … I love it!” Tommy grunted, pulling out to once again stimulate her G-spot. That was all it took for Kim to feel her orgasm hitting her very hard. 

“OH … OH … Ahhh! Tommy! I’m - I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” she squealed. 

“Kim!” Tommy cried out. “I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Let’s … Let’s cum together!” 

“Yes … together! YES!” Kim squeaked as their bodies rocked the bed hard. Tommy continued to pound into her lower, hot depths of her pussy. Kim’s hips kept on bucking as her sweat cascaded down through her hair. The bed rocked underneath their naked bodies as they moaned, coming together very loudly. 

“OHHHHHHHHHH TOMMY!” cried Kimberly. 

“KIMBERLYYYYYYYYY!” shouted Tommy, gasping until their orgasm finally ended, and he pulled out of her pussy. Panting for breath, he collapsed on the bed beside her, his hand flying over his chest as he caught his breath. 

“Wow …!” gasped Kim. 

“I know … wow!” Tommy hooked his arm around Kim’s shoulders to pull her to his chest, holding her right there on the bed. 

“I … I wanna go again!” Kim pleaded. 

“Yes … lets fuck again,” Tommy panted, watching as Kim rolled over onto all fours. She wiggled her butt at her lover, enticing him to come and fuck her asshole until she came again. She wanted him to fuck her and fuck her hard. 

Tommy rose to his knees, kneeling behind her before spanking Kim’s butt lightly, causing her to squeal in delight. 

“Ooooh! Do that again would you?” Kim asked.

Tommy grinned a manly grin and slapped her butt again, before his hands grasped her hips powerfully. He leaned over, kissing her all over her back and licking at her sweaty, naked flesh. His gestures caused Kim to moan a little louder as she bucked her hips, wanting Tommy’s cock up her hole. She reached a hand down and began touching her own pussy so she could masturbate. She groaned as Tommy kept kissing her all the way down her back until he was licking her ass cheeks, plunging his tongue into her hole. Kim cried out at that, closing her eyes in anticipation. 

“Ooooooooooh!” she squealed as she felt Tommy’s tongue in her hole. 

Tommy licked her hole again before raising his head up, positioning his cock behind Kim’s ass. Grasping her hips, he aligned his cock with her asshole. He encouraged Kim to push her knees apart further so he had better access to her hole. Once Kim did so, he plunged his cock into her sexy ass, causing Kim to cry out again. 

“Ahhhhhhhh Tommy!” she cried. “I feel you … again … so deep!”

“So tight …” Tommy grunted out, plunging his cock in and out of her hole to stimulate her A-spot. Kim gasped and moaned, panting for breath as Tommy kept plunging into her from behind. Her hands clutched hard at the bed sheets as the bed rocked hard underneath their naked bodies. Flesh slapped against flesh as their bodies rocked strongly. 

Tommy kept thrusting hard as he and Kim moaned and groaned together. The bed rocked. Their bodies rocked just as hard as Tommy fucked Kim’s ass. Kim gasped as she felt her orgasm hitting her again, her head flying backwards. 

“AHHHHHHHHH TOMMY! I’M CUMMING AGAIN! I’M CUMMING!” Kim cried. 

“I’M CUMMING KIM! I’M CUMMING! OH, YES I’M CUMMING!” Tommy roared as they came together, gasping erotically once Tommy was deep inside Kim’s hole. And he stayed inside, still humping her roughly as Kim began rubbing her breasts erotically. As their orgasm ended, Tommy pulled out of Kim’s ass and grabbed her from behind her waist, pulling her closer to him on the bed as he lay there beside her, panting. 

Turning to face Kim, he looked deeply into her light brown eyes. He ran his fingers through her caramel-colored hair as he kissed her on the forehead. 

“There’s only one thing I wish to say to Lord Drakkon after that,” panted Kim. 

“What would that be?” asked Tommy. 

“Go fuck yourself,” said Kim fiercely, her eyes holding a fire. 

“That’s my girl.” Tommy kissed her on the lips gently as he closed his eyes, laying his head against the pillows. “I love you, beautiful.” 

“I love you too, handsome,” Kim mumbled, snuggling into his naked flesh as they fell asleep beside one another.


End file.
